The patent US2002017070 describes an expanded plastic module destined for building an insulated concrete wall structure, by assembling the modules and filling them with concrete. For example, the module is made of expanded polystyrene. Each module has the form of a rigid block, having an interior configuration designed to be filled with concrete. Additionally, for increasing the strength, a network of steel or plastic bars is being introduced inside the modules. The disadvantage of this technical solution consists in a high rate of concrete consumption, flow problems when casting the concrete, due to the form of the internal channels, positioned perpendicularly along the vertical and horizontal axes; also, a too complex construction and additional manual working, brought about by the network of bars. Modular elements for constructions are known from RO123373. The disadvantage of this solution is the difficulty of fabrication said modular elements.
The patent GB1170103 describes a element for construction made of an insulating material, for arched structures like domes, having a network of inner vertical and oblique channels. The disadvantage of this technical solution is casting the concrete each time after one row of the dome like construction is built, implying high costs and supplementary time for the labour. Moreover, it does not permit the distribution of concrete between the successive layers of construction elements.
The problem solved by this invention is the achievement of a highly energy effective storage basin with a supporting structure adequate for the pressure exerted by the stored material.
The purpose of this invention is the achievement of a storage basin without concrete forming elements, by a simple and economic process.
The technical solution consists in the use of modular elements for building a thermically insulating structure, having at the interior a network of channels in which a hardening material constituting the supporting structure is cast.